El peligro del desinterés
by arcee93
Summary: Observó con detenimiento la mancha, semitransparente, el andar de John, algo rígido. La ecuación finalmente encajaba en su lugar.
Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "John 'Tres Continentes' Watson".

Nombre del lector beta: Smileinlove. Gracias por notar esos detalles, te lo debo.

Pecado: Lujuria.

El peligro del desinterés

John Watson estaba frustrado, furioso, confundido y se sentía terriblemente culpable. El olor a licor, sudor y comida para picar no hacía nada para mejorar su ánimo; tampoco la estridente música actual que parecía reverberar en cada rincón de su cerebro. O bien, se estaba haciendo viejo para salir de bares o, los bares se estaban convirtiendo en discotecas.

Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado a su actual posición? ¿Cómo es que estaba sentado ahí, en esa barra pegajosa, por sólo Dios sabía que fluidos? Para eso debemos remontarnos a las semanas anteriores.

* * *

...Seis semanas antes...

Las sábanas hacía mucho que habían volado fuera de la cama, siguiendo el mismo destino que sus pijamas. Sherlock y John se encontraban entrelazados, repartiendo caricias y obteniendo suspiros y gemidos a cambio. La ágil lengua de Sherlock recorría centímetro a centímetro la hombría de John, delineando el frenillo, bebiendo y saboreando el jugoso néctar preliminar.

John mordía la almohada y arañaba el colchón, todo por no sujetar esos rizos traviesos y alentar la cabeza de Sherlock a seguir un ritmo mucho más demoledor.

Fue en ese instante cuando el teléfono móvil de Sherlock sonó desde la mesa de noche. Un mensaje, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Un caso.

Gruñendo de frustración, John observó cómo Sherlock cambiaba completamente su centro de atención. Podía leerlo como un libro, ese brillo en sus ojos, la pose rígida y enérgica. Era un buen caso, un 9 al parecer.

Sí, los 9 actuaban como una ducha fría en Sherlock. Literalmente.

—John, vístete —y sin apartar la vista del celular, Sherlock se dirigió al baño.

Watson observó alejarse aquel trasero pálido y apetitoso, bien formado, elegante como todo en Sherlock. Gruñó, esa imágen tendría que bastarle ahora para solucionar su gran problema. Maldito Lestrade, al menos él tenía una cama caliente que le esperaba todas las noches, Mycroft debía de...

"No, no pienses en Mycroft".

—Maldición —rugió, al ver como el asta de la bandera se convertía en bandera en un día sin viento.

Con un suspiro John buscó sus pantalones de chándal y se dirigió al baño. Quizás si lograba acorralar a Sherlock y...

Una sombra negra seguida del revoloteo de una gabardina fue todo lo que pudo ver nada más salir al pasillo.

—¡Apresúrate John, es un 9!

Tanta alegría por un caso debía de ser indecente, pero las ideas de moral de John habían cambiado nada más posar su mirada en el detective, hacía ya tantos años.

—Voy, voy —arrastrando los pies, John entró a la ducha. Una suerte que era un exmilitar, podría estar listo en máximo unos cinco minutos. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que tampoco podría aliviarse bajo el agua.

Cuando finalmente se encontraba vestido y listo para ir, Sherlock voló por las escaleras, murmurando que para ese momento, Anderson debía de haber arruinado toda la escena del crímen.

Y fue así como inició todo. Sherlock se enfrascó en un caso que parecía superarle. El cuerpo de la víctima no tenía rastro de violencia ni veneno alguno. Era una persona saludable, así que no se trataba de un caso de muerte natural. Tampoco de un suicidio, tenía familia, amigos y un entorno estable.

No fue hasta horas después que, trabajando junto a Molly, Sherlock encontró una pequeña marca de pinchazo en el cuello de la víctima, así que de inmediato se asumió que era un veneno.

Un veneno que no dejó rastro alguno en la sangre ni en los tejidos.

Aquello se convirtió en la nueva obsesión de Sherlock, encontrar el huidizo veneno. Necesitaban esa última pieza para poder identificar al asesino, limitarlo a un área en particular. Era común escuchar explosiones en la cocina, encontrar más dedos, ojos y pies dentro del refrigerador de lo normal.

Las sábanas frías se hicieron las compañeras sempiternas del doctor, quien, usaba toda su capacidad de persuasión para siquiera hacer dormir a Sherlock unas cuantas horas cada dos días.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró una noche. El deseo quemaba sus venas casi de manera literal, sus manos se encontraban pegajosas por el exceso de lubricante utilizado en sus infructuosos momentos de placer solitario. No entendía porque por qué nada parecía funcionar. Lo había intentado todo. La asexualidad de Sherlock durante los casos no podía ser contagiosa.

Miró su portátil. En ella se reproducía un video porno bastante desvergonzado, rudo, donde los protagonistas guardaban cierto parecido con Sherlock y él mismo. Detuvo el video y miró debajo. Un brillante anuncio de una sala de chat gay hacía acto de presencia, llamando su curiosidad con su parpadeo de luces de neón.

—Podría intentarlo—miró con culpa hacia la puerta, ¿No se consideraba engaño el chatear con un desconocido para masturbarse? Esa noche Sherlock no dormiría en la habitación, había exclamado que estaba cerca de dar con la respuesta al enigma y que no apagaría su cuerpo sin razón.

La curiosidad y la presión en su vientre hicieron el resto. John entró a la sala.

 _JHW acaba de iniciar sesión._

En segundos su pantalla se llenó de solicitudes de chats privados. Riendo fue revisando cada uno.

 _G_ygruesa dice,_

 _Londres, 23, soltero, ¿Quieres verme?_

 _20CM dice,_

 _Escocia, 40, buscando oportunidades para una aventura._

John tragó saliva y miró hacia la puerta de nuevo Nada, Sherlock debía de estar muy concentrado.

 _Teloparto dice,_

 _Hola, activo, 25, Londres, en 20 minutos puedo estar contigo._

 _Joseph 35 dice,_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

John navegó por cada conversación, muchas veces encontrandoseencontrándose con cosas como:

 _Culopeludo dice,_

 _Mira como me lo dejaron._

 _[Imagen]_

—¡Joder! —chilló antes de cerrar la conversación. Una cosa era ver mil fotos de penes erectos, y otra muy diferente ver la representación perfecta de un prolapso rectal.

Decidió conversar con Joseph, . Parecía un tipo tranquilo, no exigía que encendiera la webcam y pronto se encontraron hablando animadamente de muchos temas, preparando el terreno para una llamada en línea.

"¿No te molesta, verdad?" inquirió Joseph.

"No, nunca lo he hecho, supongo que estoy nervioso"

"Es como sexo telefónico"

John se colocó los auriculares y el micrófono y dio inicio a la llamada.

—Me encanta tu voz—ronroneó Joseph al escucharlo hablar. Su acento escocés jugando con las consonantes.

—Gracias, supongo—el estómago de John se contrajo, mezcla de excitación y miedo, y algo de culpa.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, John?

—Pues, yo, no sé.

—Un virgen entonces, no te preocupes. Yo te guiaré.

John no pudo detener un jadeo involuntario, colocó el portátil a un lado y se acostó sobre las sábanas.

—Acaricia tu cuerpo, lentamente, desde tu cuello hasta tu vientre, lentamente, siente como cómo tu piel se eriza.

John tragó saliva y obedeció, notando enseguida como cómo su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias.

—Acuéstate de lado, sujeta tu pene y acarícialo lentamente. Tu otra mano debería estar buscando ya el lubricante. No voy a esperar a que estés listo.

El pomo de lubricante casi sale despedido de la mano de John en sus prisas por abrirlo. Exprimió una buena cantidad en su mano y lo repartió generosamente en su entrada.

—Dos dedos, John, quiero escucharte gemir. Quiero sentir que estoy penetrándote, haciéndote mío —siseó Joseph.

—¡Joder! —exclamó John al cumplir lo ordenado. El ardor y la sensación de llenura simplemente sumaron placer a su estado.

—Mueve la mano, John, rápido, fuerte, quiero escuchar ese sucio sonido húmedo y lujurioso, quiero correrme junto a ti —la voz de Joseph estaba ronca y su tono era laborioso. Podía escucharse como cómo bombeaba su propio miembro, buscando su propia liberación —. Estoy dentro de ti, estrechándote, llenándote con mi carne. Oh, John, ¡John!

Y fue así como John terminó con el pecho empapado con sus propios jugos, y su entrada ligeramente escocida, como si hubiera estado con Sherlock en una sesión de sexo intenso. Joseph reía entre jadeos al otro lado de la línea.

—Espero volverte a hablar mañana —y así, cerró la llamada y dejó a John solo con sus dudas y demonios. Como en trance borró el historial, y tembloroso, se puso los pantalones del pijama, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de miradas azul-arcoíris llenas de traición.

John despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose libre y en paz con todo el mundo. El infinito calor que parecía convertirseconvertido en furia y reproche contra Sherlock parecía haberse disipado la noche anterior.

Cuando se corrió escuchando a Joseph.

De nuevo su compañera constante, la frustración, hizo acto de presencia. Ahora generada por la culpa, su cerebro no hacía otra cosa más que buscar excusas. Excusas que culpaban a Sherlock.

Y nueva culpa le llenaba. Sherlock era un ser maravilloso e incomprendido, una persona que había despertado su corazón por él, un médico militar casi minusválido. No se merecía tal traición, no era su culpa el rechazo y la falta de calor humano, no comprendía que hería a John al preferir sus experimentos y casos.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su disyuntiva, que apenas notó los penetrantes ojos del detective seguirlo por la cocina. Sherlock había dejado una nueva mezcla sobre el mechero, estaba esperando que alcanzara su temperatura óptima y John, John era una buena distracción para su mente cansada.

John lucía perturbado, la camisa de su pijama se encontraba arrugada, así como sus pantalones. Bajo su barbilla se notaba una mancha sospechosa, mancha que no debía de ser visible, porque la parada obligatoria de John nada más despertar, era el baño.

Observó con detenimiento la mancha, semitransparente, el andar de John, algo rígido. La ecuación finalmente encajaba en su lugar, casi a la par con el hervir del nuevo veneno.

Oh.

—¿John? —llamó, su voz de barítono dejando entre ver apenas el desorden interno generado en su palacio Palacio Mental. ¿John? ¿Acaso no había notado un tercer hombre en el piso? ¿Tan ensimismado había estado?

John, su John. Misteriosamente sus ojos empezaron a arder, casi a la par vez con su pecho. ¿Con que esto sentían las parejas cuando descubrían una traición?

—¿Sí, Sherlock? —John giró y notó la mirada que había perseguido sus sueños durante la noche anterior.

Terrible y pura traición de la última persona de la cual lo esperaba.

Mierda.

—Sherlock, puedo explicarlo.

* * *

Ni pudo explicarlo, ni pudo alcanzar a Sherlock, a quien no le importó salir a la calle en bata y pijama.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquiaquí —Mycroft miraba despectivamente todo el bar, como si con sólo su mirada pudiera incinerar a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Y John no dudaba de que fuera así.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quizás regodearme en lo veraz de mi consejo para Sherlock.

John gruñó y vació su vaso de un trago. El fuerte whisky irlandés, no soportaba tomar uno escocés dado el problema, quemó su garganta.

—También quiero recordarle, doctor, que le pedí cuidara de mi hermano.

—Mycroft, fue sólo un desliz online.

—Sherlock no cree eso —apuntó el político, apartando de su persona a un borracho y a su pareja con el paragüas.

—No es como si pudiera explicarle. Le he buscado en sus escondites habituales, no se encuentra en ninguno —explicó John dejando caer la frente sobre la barra.

—Está en mi mansión, sabiamente oculto en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Quiere creer, que no lo sesé —alzó la nariz y miró a John como quien mira a un insecto—. Espero que solucione todo, John —señaló hacia la calle, donde un Audi negro les esperaba, dando a entender que no esperaba un _no_ por respuesta.

—Ahora o nunca —suspiró John trazando el mejor plan de acercamiento. Necesitaba ser sutil, suave, explicarle claramente a Sherlock que no le había engañado, no físicamente, y que habían necesidades, que debían ser... Oh, genial, eso sonaba tan machista y anticuado.

—La lujuria es un pecado por algo, doctor —canturreó Mycroft alzando la barbilla.

—Claro, porque tú no sufres de bolas azules —espetó John.

Mycroft no honró tal respuesta con su voz.

Cuando finalmente, John se encontró frente a la enorme puerta de madera maciza cerrada de la habitación. No sabía que qué decir. Era consciente, en un extraño nivel, de que Sherlock le esperaba al otro lado, con la frente apoyada en la puerta, barba de algunos días y terriblemente desarreglado.

—Sherlock, lo siento. Sé que debí controlar mejor mis impulsos, que debí consultarte todo eso del sexo telefónico con un extraño. Todo surgió tan de repente que mi cuerpo habló por mi cerebro y...

—¿Sexo telefónico? —inquirió la voz ronca de Sherlock desde el otro lado. Por primera vez en días, Sherlock se permitió sentir cierta esperanza. Había empujado a John lejos de sí, pero no tanto, aún podía tenerlo de vuelta, aún podía perdonarlo, ¿No? Su mente analítica le gritaba que no, que no debía, que así se iniciaban muchos de los deslices amorosos de sus clientes, o de las víctimas de sus casos.

—Sí, online, en una sala de chat. Estaba desesperado, Sherlock, pero eso no es justificación alguna para lo que hice y espero que puedas perdonarme. Puedes incluso revisar mi portátil si ello te ayuda a restaurar la confianza que...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un desaliñado montón de extremidades y rizos despeinados cayeron sobre John. Sherlock jamás admitiría que revisó su habitación de arriba a abajo, buscando indicios de un amante, que pasó horas revisando la información extra (visitas inesperadas de hombres al piso) que estaba por desechar de su Palacio.

John seguía siendo sólo suyo, no le había perdido por ser un friki. Y no lo perdería si de él dependía.

—Está bien, todo está bien, Sherlock. Vamos, debes descansar, necesitarás energía si quieres terminar el caso —Sherlock negó con la cabeza, John rió quedamente y enterró la nariz en sus rizos. Éstos, el sudor, la crema de peinar y la fragancia que sólo podía catalogar como Sherlock le dieron la bienvenida.

—Su ex esposa, antigua agente de la CIA, le mató utilizando un tipo de ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia que penetran en el cerebro camufladas en alguna canción. Su celular estaba lleno de rock pesado, u. Un análisis detallado reveló la pista oculta en una de sus canciones —recitó Sherlock de carrerilla.

—¿Y la marca de la aguja?

—Una distracción —Sherlock ocultó aún más su rostro en el cuello de John. Avergonzado. ¿Cómo se había permitido caer en tan tonta estrategia de distracción? Una estrategia que casi costaba su relación con John, su nueva estabilidad.

—Bueno, nueva información para tu palacio Palacio mentalMental —sonrió John comprensivo—. Sherlock, lo siento, no sabes cuantocuánto lo siento, y haré lo que sea con tal de ganar tu perdón.

—¿Cigarrillos? —Sherlock salió de su escondite para mirar a John esperanzado. No encontraba los últimos que había logrado introducir al piso, John se estaba volviendo excelente en eso de ocultarlos.

—No, nada que vaya a hacerte daño. Y va por los dos, aprenderé a controlarme, Sherlock —prometió John acunando el rostro del detective en su mano. Con cautela acercó sus labios, . Sherlock no se alejó, así que le besó suavemente, disfrutando de los delicados labios del menor de los Holmes.

—Debí notarlo antes —masculló Sherlock en el inicio de un berrinche que John conocía muy bien. Labios fruncidos, manos crispadas, no, Sherlock no era el culpable. Y ahora, necesitaba descansar. Conocía a Sherlock, y sabía que se sostenía en pie por pura terquedad.

—No es como si Molly hubiera sacado del cráneo del occiso un batido de cerebro, Sherlock —chistó John empujando al detective hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta con el talón y continuó hasta llevarle a la cama, donde, aprovechando el ligero desequilibrio de Sherlock al chocar con la camaella, le tendió en la misma.

—John —gruñó Sherlock al verse sobre el colchón. No quería dormir, no quería. ¿Y si John se iba a chatear mientras él dormía porque no celebraban el cierre del caso?

—Al menos 8 horas seguidas, Sherlock, y agradece que no sean más —John apuntó al detective con un dedo amenazador—. O no celebraremos el cierre de éste este caso.

Sherlock formó un puchero que hubiera puesto orgulloso a cualquier niño de dos años. Con un suspiro, parecía que su vida se trataba de eso, suspirar. John se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acostó junto a Sherlock. El detective no perdió un segundo antes de envolver al buen doctor en un nudo georgiano de bata, rizos, manos y piernas.

—Buenas noches, John —aliviado por decir la frase que días antes creyó no volver a pronunciar, Sherlock cerró los ojos.

—Y no, considerenseconsidérense bajo arresto en la mansión hasta que esté seguro de que ambos, han solucionado este pequeño malentendido —recitó Mycroft desde el dintel de la puerta. Sherlock continuaba dormido como un tronco, y John sólo podía fulminar a Mycroft desde su incómoda posición bajo el detective.

—Mycroft, aprendí mi lección, no es necesario...

Mycroft sacó un pequeño papel mugriento y arrugado. Una lista.

—Estuvo a punto de meterse todo esto. Entre el caso y tu pequeño affaire tecnológico, Sherlock casi se expone a una sobredosis. No, John, no juego con la vida de mi hermano.

John separó los labios para refutar la última frase, pero Mycroft le calló alzando el paragüas.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Y así inició la penitencia de John para expiar su pequeño pecado. Vivir con Lestrade y Mycroft no era malo per se. Lo terrible era verse en medio de alguna disputa fraternal Holmes. Entre los berrinches de aburrimiento de uno, que sumado a la vergüenza de verse descubierto buscando refugio en la mansión de su hermano, hacían imposible soportar a Sherlock, y, la pomposidad de Mycroft, John estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Lestrade ofrecía poco consuelo. Llegaba con algunos casos, nada mayor a un 5, para entretener al detective, pero, eso sólo le colocaba de peor humor.

Su ropa, su ropa era otro de los problemas. Se veía obligado a usar la ropa de cambio que Sherlock guardaba en la mansión, cosa que ganaba una ceja alzada de parte de Mycroft y risas de parte de cierto DI. Sherlock, Sherlock sólo le devoraba con la mirada. Algo primitivo despertaba en él al verle usar sus camisas de seda y pantalones demasiado largos.

Y las noches, no eran de tan ansiado reencuentro, no. John se sentía incapaz de tener un encuentro con Sherlock viviendo en la casa del mismísimo jefe del MI6 y el MI5. Sherlock le había asegurado que había destruido cada cámara en la habitación. Sin embargo, John, no se confiaba.

—John—ronroneó Sherlock frotando su pierna a lo largo de toda la pierna y muslo del doctor.

—¡Sherlock, no podemos!

—Quité todas las cámaras —bufó el menor cruzándose de brazos. Para él era una afronta personal el que John creyese a su hermano mucho más listo que él.

—Lo sé, pero... no puedo, ¿Y si nos escuchan?

Sherlock bufó.

—¿Temes que se animen a unírsenos? John, Lestrade habrá logrado meterse en los pantalones de mi hermano, pero no, no ha logrado llevarle a practicar más contacto físico del necesario.

—Siempre podemos, ver algo por internet, animarnos —ofreció John con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sherlock rodó los ojos y sacó su portátil de debajo de la cama.

—Enséñame —pidió.

John tecleó la dirección de su página favorita, y tocó para ingresar. Enseguida bajaron del techo luminosas luces de advertencia. Rojo y azul iluminaban los rostros perplejos de ambos a la vez que una sonora alarma parecía emanar sin pudor alguno del computador.

"No tienes edad para ver esto"

"Ve a estudiar"

Rezaba un cartel en la pantalla. John se ruborizó, el cartel era exactamente igual al del chat gay.

—Se acabó, nos vamos, John —Sherlock cerró su portatilportátil con violencia, cogió la mano de John y abrió la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Es un segundo piso!

—Confía en mí, John.

Pronto, dos sombras corrían por los terrenos del jardín, rumbo a la libertad.

—Tardaron —sonrió Lestrade desde el pecho de Mycroft. Desde la ventana de la sala podían ver a Sherlock y John gateando por un agujero de la cerca.

—Ése era el punto, Gregory —murmuró el político abrazando a su DI.


End file.
